


(Still) I will always be there for you

by Lanceless



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Pregnancy, and a very long declaration of love and appreciation from Horacio to you, and lots of stomach touching, but only light angst, just some fluff about Carrillo and you expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceless/pseuds/Lanceless
Summary: " "C'mon," You huff out in annoyance as you try and close the button of your colorful flower pattern shirt. The top part went down like always, it was the bottom part that was giving you a hard time."Just some short fluff in which the reader is pregnant and has to wear Carrillo's shirt since hers has gotten too tight and then later about them talking and taking a bath together <3
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	(Still) I will always be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the lyrics of Frank Ocean's "Godspeed"
> 
> This is the first time I've ever written reader insert. Also neither English nor Spanish are my native languages so pls be kind.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it

"C'mon," You huff out in annoyance as you try and close the button of your colorful flower pattern shirt. The top part went down like always, it was the bottom part that was giving you a hard time. 

The closed buttons stretched the fabric over your stomach, creating a gaping hole between each side of the shirt which you just knew you couldn't wear out like this.

You hadn't found the time yet to go out and shop for maternity clothes nor did you think your gaggle of personal bodyguards would be too happy about being dragged along on a shopping trip to the city.

In addition to this both you and Horacio had decided it would be for the best to keep your pregnancy a secret for as long as you could. 

So no unnecessary trips outside. No doctors visits except if said doctor was triple checked so that you could be sure they wouldn't turn around and tell someone about your current state.

You hadn't even been able to tell your friends yet, fearing who could listen in to your phone call or who could be pressured by your husband's enemy's into telling them sensible information about you that they could use again Horacio.

Sometimes it was driving you insane. Not being able to talk about it when all you wanted to do was share your happiness about this tiny being you would soon bring into the world with everyone but you knew you couldn't. 

These past few months you've been hiding your belly behind sun dresses and flowery shirts but especially right now it became apparent that would soon stop.

You looked around the room to where a few freshly washed, folded and pressed clothes were waiting for you to put them into your wardrobe. There was one that especially caught your attention. 

Your husband's khaki shirt. With the way his job was he had what felt like an never ending amount of those constantly occupying the wash or your shared wardrobe. 

Your finger traced over where his last name was embroidered into the fabric.

With the high difference between the two of you all of his clothes were way too big for you.

A smile spread on your lips as you got an idea and you pulled the green shirt in your hands out of the pile of folded laundry before quickly changing out of the shirt you were currently wearing, breathing in relief as the fabric was no longer pulled tight around your middle.

Horacio's shirt hung baggy from your body as you buttoned it up and tucked it into your dark pants before you walked over to the big mirror in the bedroom and glanced at your reflection with a smile. 

The small bump of your stomach was now once again concealed, however every time you stroked over it there was a brief second in which it was visible as the fabric got smoothed down by the movement of your hand. 

You once more took a look at the embroidered letters of your husband's last name now visible on your chest and his identification number on the other side and you gave a soft smile at the feeling of having a part of Horacio with you wherever you went.

The day passed by without any incidents. 

You made lunch which once again ended up being way too much and you gladly gave the leftovers to the bodyguards surrounding the house before sitting down on the couch and deciding to watch some TV until it was late at night and you could hear the front door open and close, keys getting disposed on the drawer and made a tiny clicking noise in the hallway before heavy steps walked into the living room before he appeared in the living room, dressed in his usual work uniform. 

"I'm home, mi amor." Horacio announced himself, voice sounding slightly tired.

You happily got up from your place on the couch to wrap your arms around his much stronger body, reaching up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"I missed you." You sighed once the kiss was broken and one of his hands came up to cup your cheek. 

"I missed you too."

His eyes scanned your face, taking in the way your face practically seemed to glow. You looked good. Not that you don't always look good but the pregnancy definitely added this certain glow to your appearance. 

Then his eyes wandered down to your middle and he blinked surprised, his face slightly confused as he realized that you were both wearing the same clothing item right now.

"Is that my shirt?" Horacio questioned and you felt a blush creep up your cheeks. 

"Uhhh.. yeah." You admitted and Horacio chuckled slightly at that, the hands still cupping your cheeks now started stroking your skin carefully. 

"I couldn't fit this," you motioned to your baby bump "in my shirt this morning and your clothes seemed big enough." You gave a quick explanation.

"No need to explain yourself, mi vida." Horacio said before pulling you close to you, his strong arms wrapped around you in a warm embrace.

The Colonel then gave a small sigh and his shoulders fell slightly. 

"I guess this is your way of telling me I should inform the boys that you will be taking a shopping trip soon?" He asked and you took a moment for yourself to contemplate your husband's words.

Going out meant exposure. Going out to shop for maternity clothes meant the end of your secret which further more would mean you would be on extra high risk from now on. 

It meant that your house would become your personal cage, keeping you safe and yet restraining you from the outside world. 

Although you never felt any regrets about the man you choose to love it was moments like this that made it painfully clear to you just how dangerous and lonely this life you choose could be.

Your hand moved to your stomach without you really realizing it, all of your motherly instincts kicking in as all you could think about was to keep your child safe from any possible harm. 

A warm hand settled on top of yours and you looked up to meet Horacio's dark eyes, looking at you in a mixture of adoration and fear. 

"I know you're scared-" he started but you cut him off with a quick peck on the lips, not wanting to add further weight on Horacio's already packed shoulders. 

"You will keep us safe, I know. There is no one I believe in more than in you, mi amor. I'll be fine." You said to him and you knew it was true, no place was as safe as being by this man's side. He would fight with everything he had in him to ensure his little family was okay.

"Lo eres todo para mi." Horacio said in honesty, your eyes finding each other. You could see determination in his dark eyes. After all, your husband would always remain a man on a mission, fighting Escobar until his last breath.

"You look tired." You stated, trying to move the conversation somewhere else. 

Horacio nodded faintly. "It's been a long day." He admitted.

"Thankfully, I have just what you need right now." You said with a grin and moved towards the kitchen, getting a plate and some cutlery and quickly sat the wooden table in the dining room, Carrillo watching you do so. 

"Okay so, I made Cazuela de Mariscos", you took a glance at the casserole in front of you before continuing "well I tried to at least. I'm still learning to do this whole house wife thing." 

Horacio gave you a happy smile, his face looking at you so very soft and full of awe. "No, no, no mi amor. None of that. Your food looks good." He came up to you and pressed a series of sweet kisses to your jaw and cheeks, your arms wrapping around his neck as he did so. 

When he finally pressed one final kiss to your lips you gave a happy "hmm" sound, closing your eyes and just cherishing this moment with your partner.

Eventually you did loosen your hold around him and motioned towards the table for him to sit down on one of the chairs. 

"Now, you will sit here and eat and I will go upstairs and start a nice and relaxing bath for you." You proposed and your husband chuckled slightly at those words.

"Didn't you say you were still figuring this house wife thing out?" He said cheekily and you looked at him in played offense. 

"Don't get too comfortable Colonel. Your nights will be filled with interrupted sleep soon enough. You did this," you motioned towards your small baby bump "so now you have to pay the price."

As you walked up to the bathroom you heard Carrillo say: "And I'd do it again just to see that beautiful glow in your face and that adorable bump of yours, mi amor." 

You gave a huff at that, trying not to show how much his words touched you. "Say that again when you're waking up in the middle of the night because this little one decides they can't sleep without Papà holding them." 

You turnedn on the faucet, filling up the tub with steaming hot water and adding some lavender oil to help your husband further relax before making your way back to the dining room where your husband was already waiting for you to return. 

He looked a bit off in his own thoughts, a dangerous thing as you knew of the horrors of your husband's everyday life that he could easily overthink about.

"You done?" You asked and motioned towards the plate in front of him. He gave a nod and you took the plate from him, walking into the kitchen to place it in the sink. 

"Can I do the dishes? You already did so much, you take such good care of me and I don't want you to do everything around the house." He offered in a gentle voice, looking almost embarrassed for putting so much work on your shoulders.

"It's fine, Horacio. If you want to do them later then sure, go ahead and do so but please don't feel bad for me doing stuff around the house while you're gone. It's okay for me." You reassured him with a warm smile before grabbing his much bigger hand into yours and leading him into the bathroom. 

The room smelled nicely of lavender and you could feel the Colonel instantly relax more and more and as he started to open the buttons on his own khaki shirt you turned to leave the room.

"Join me?" Horacio all but begged and you felt your heart melt at the broken way his voice sounded.

"I don't know if we'll both fit in there." You said sceptical and with knitted eyebrows.

"We can try." Horacio offered and who are you to deny him?

Slowly, more and more clothes were removed on both sides, making way for bare skin instead.

When you shrugged out of the khaki shirt you were wearing you heard a small, almost concealed gasp from the man next to you.

"You really are showing now. I- with the way I was working at the moment I wasn't able to pay as much attention to you." 

Strong arms wrapped around you, holding you close and stroking your soft skin.

"It's okay, tesoro. I know that you're giving all you have to make this country a safer place for our little one." You gave a gentle reassurance. 

"I know but I want to be there for you too. Both of you." He said, voice thick with sadness. 

You untangled yourself from his hold and motioned him to sit down in the bathtub, moving in after him and sitting down so your back was pressed against his broad chest and his arms could reach around you and once more hold on to your stomach. 

"Eres lo más importante para mi." You heard Carrillo whisper into your ear in a low voice and it made butterflies appear in your belly.

"And so are you." Was all you managed to respond. 

The two of you letting the warmth of the water and lavender scent relax you to the point of drowsiness.

"Hmm." You knew it was time to leave the bath and get dried but you couldn't find it in you to move, exhaustion suddenly catching up with you and you closed your eyes.

"You wanna know something?" You suddenly heard Horacio whisper into your ear. 

"When you joked earlier that I would soon regret this when our baby wakes me up at night, I don't think you heard my second answer." 

His fingers played with your hair before brushing it out of the way and pressing gentle kisses from your neck up to your ear instead. 

"I said that I would never regret this. Not in a million years. Sure, I am afraid. So very afraid. I've faced criminals, the worst of the worst and I wasn't scared. But this tiny being that is totally depending on me and you is making me feel scared in a way I couldn't describe to you." 

Strong hands rubbed up and down your stomach until they settled for circling motions. 

"I am so afraid of making a mistake. I feel so overwhelmed at times and I feel like I don't know what I'm doing. And then I come home to you, my perfect wife. And I am reminded that we can do it, that we are strong. When I look at you I'm not afraid anymore. You are my heart, you are my world." 

Your eyes opened slowly at his words and you cursed the pregnancy hormones for making you tear up that quickly and soon a small sobb escaped your lips. 

"Shhh. Please don't cry, mi vida." Horacio said softly and started rocking you two back and forth in a gentle motion. "I just- I don't even know what came over me. I guess I just wanted to tell you again how much you mean to me because no matter how often I tell you it is never enough. You are giving me the greatest of gifts and I appreciate you so much." 

You turned your head slightly, fresh tears still rolling down your cheeks and Carrillo moved quickly to wipe them away with his hands.

"I could never regret anything that involves you, Y/N." Horacio said in honesty before moving forward to press a kiss against your lips.

You nodded and managed the faintest of smiles, one of your hands coming up to his cheeks, feeling smooth skin but also the beginning of a tiny stubble.

"Let's go to bed, mi amor." Your husband declared gently and you felt muscular arms help you out of the bed and drying your body by rubbing a fluffy towel carefully over it. 

The lavender scent had by now made you so drowsy that you could feel your eyelids slipping shut ever so often. 

Walking into the bedroom you still felt Carrillo's presence next to you as his arms kept you steady on your feet and moved you on to the soft mattress. 

The last thing you felt before falling asleep was his body wrapping around your much smaller one before he murmured a soft "te amo" into your ear.


End file.
